The Wolf's Opposite
by WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: Will they accept each other? Or will they fight what is inevitable… Both the same yet so very different, one a hot head the other calm and collected can opposites attract? For The Opposite's Attract Contest


**The Opposites Attract Contest**

**Penname: WhiteWolfLegend**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 3,060 **

**Pairing: Paul/ Bella**

**Summary: Will they accept each other? Or will they fight what is inevitable… Both the same yet so very different, one a hot head the other calm and collected… can opposites attract? (This is a few weeks after she slapped Paul and before she jumps off a cliff).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters; they by all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

I woke to the unpleasant sensation of sticky lips kissing down my chest, I sighed and opened my eyes to see Amber slowly making her way down and I couldn't help but grimace in disgust. Amber was the schools queen bee and an easy lay. Of course, she was always my last resort when I couldn't pick up anyone, but, I regret it every time I wake up, usually with a hangover. I push her from me causing her to squeal in shock and anger as she lands on the hard ground with a thump.

"What the fuck Paul?" she screeched in that god fucking awful voice of hers. It sounded like nails scraping on a chalk board.

"Get dressed and get the fuck out of my house, I have no use for you now and your voice is killing my ears," I mumble sleepily, placing my arm across my eyes to block the light. I hear her scream in rage before huffing and slamming doors as she leaves; I sigh in relief and sit up. I reach to grab the Ibuprofen but stop when the drowsiness clears, I remember now, with me being a wolf my body would burn it away before it even worked. It was hard enough getting drunk in the first place because of my high body temperature, but I always seemed to manage it.

I sigh and get up, throwing on a pair of cut offs before making my way over to Sam's. Today was a rare day for La Push as the sun was shining brightly in the sky, throwing off beautiful rays of light and warmth. The wind was blowing soft enough that it just caressed my skin, causing a cool relaxing sensation and also bringing the delicious scents of the ocean with it. It makes me smile peacefully for a small amount of time, a very small amount of time. My smile was gone as soon as I saw the familiar red truck sitting in front of Sam's house, it only meant one thing; the Swan girl a.k.a. leech lover, was here.

Everything about that girl pisses me off. I blame her for the reason I am like this, part human, part wolf. Well, I know it isn't entirely her fault, but her being all buddy-buddy with the leeches was in fact part of the cause of why I am this fucking monster. I growl as I walk around to the back yard, where I can hear the pack laughing and the smell of food being cooked on a barbeque. When I turn the corner I freeze in my tracks. I take in the vision of the girl that is running around after Claire laughing; her hair is a beautiful shade of mahogany, laced with red tints that make it shine beautifully. They cascade lightly down her frame in soft waves. Her legs looked toned but slim under her skinny jeans. Her perfectly shaped ass wiggles with every step she takes. Her skin was a wonderful cream colour, flushed from running. Her laughter sounds like angels singing, if I could only see her face to find out who this mystery woman was… but her glorious hair was blocking the way.

"Paul, you finally made it!" Jared booms from across the yard where he and Sam are sitting each eating a huge sandwich. I smirk and shake my head clear of the images of the girl. Paul Meraz can have anyone he wants and he definitely did not need to think like that about one.

"Yeah man, I woke up late. So where's the leech lover?" I ask grabbing another of Jared's sandwich from his plate and taking a bite.

"Dude you were just looking at her over there, for almost five minutes with the weirdest expression on your face." Embry said as he plopped next to me with barbequed ribs. I furrow my brow as I look back over to the girl, she definitely didn't look like the leech lover I remember, the leech lover I remember looked skinny, with bones poking everywhere, and her hair was flat and almost black. I looked closer, hoping to catch a glimpse of her face. Her head suddenly spun around, it was as if she knew I was looking and she gasps as her bright brown eyes meet mine.

Suddenly my world shifts and grows silent; all my worries disappear. My alliance to the pack was cut as millions of tiny strong wires ground me to her instead. She is my everything, my anchor holding me to the earth. I blink and shake my head furiously.

_NO! NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL DID I JUST IMPRINT ON THAT LEECHLOVER! _I scream mentally before standing up furiously. My skin is shaking with rage as I storm towards the forest and phase, my clothes now tatters of material floating down around me. I howl in anger, though even to my ears my howl sounds joyous, my wolf was happy but me the human me was pissed.

I hated her, my wolf loves her.  
>I hate how she is broken because of a leech; my wolf loves the way he can fix her.<br>I hate everything about her, her eyes, her hair, and her face. The way she looks at me like she's afraid I will snap and lose my temper. The way her perfect lips form that 'O' as she sees me looking at her, or the way her cheeks flush a beautiful scarlet as she looked away from me before I stormed off.

_NO!_ I scream in my head as I realise I am starting to think of how beautiful she is. No, I won't allow this, I will fight it for all its worth, I will never love that leech lover.

_Paul what's wrong? What happened? _Embry asks, confused as he phases in.

_Dude! Congrats! _

_No! Do not even say that Jarod, this is not a thing to celebrate! _I roared back to Jarod who just sits in front of me with a wolf smile on his face.

_I'm Confused. What happened? _Embry asks confused and I growl, I don't want to be dealing with this right now.

_Well, well, it seems the 'player' finally found his mate in leech lover… _Leah is smug as Embry gasps in shock. I was about to reply to the bitch herself but I was hit hard from the side by Jake.

_NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS! _He roars as he bites into my neck. I growl and buck him off me before charging back at him.

_DO YOU THINK I WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN? _I roar and bite into his hind leg.

_ENOUGH! STOP! _Sam's alpha voice commanded and we both stop, sitting down and looking obediently at our alpha's fit of rage.

_You cannot fight this Paul; you know all too well what happens! _Sam warns as he shows us the pain once again from when he tried to fight his imprint. I whine painfully as my chest tightens in agony and my muscles quiver from the sheer force of it all. I needed to be with my imprint now, to hold her in my arms, to assure myself that I would never feel this pain again.

_NO! _I hiss as the wolf in my mind tries to take over, I shake my head and run as far and as fast as I can. I didn't want to be anywhere near the leech lover or her pet cub Jacob, though it took me a while to fight the wolf as several times I found myself running back to La Push. Finally I won and came to a stop near Canada. I sighed in relief and run to a cave where I could stop and phase back.

"Fuck!" I hiss as I realise as I don't have any clothes with me. I growl and punch the cave wall a few times, causing a dint to grow larger every time I hit it, and blood to spurt from my hand. I huff and sit down, flexing my hand as the cuts slowly heal and turn into faint scars before finally disappearing. All that was left as evidence I had been hurt was my blood flowing slowly down the wall.

What the fuck was I going to do? Half of me screamed to run the fuck back home and not fight this imprint. The other the part, the part I really want to listen to, is screaming at me to stay the fuck here, butt naked and cold, but away from the leech lover. I grab my head and scream in frustration at the god damn voices in it. I take a deep breath, closing my eyes and letting my other senses take over for now.

The world goes silent as I listen to my heart beat _thump tha-thump, thump tha-thump, _then slowly the world starts to come back in. I could hear the wind rustling in the leaves and I imagined it blowing in my hair; across my skin like a soft caress. I could hear water slowly trickling down rocks before hitting the stream; I could smell the familiar woodsy smell of the forest after fresh rain. It was peaceful and relaxing; it reminded me of the days I use to play in the forest at home when I was little. Animals were running about peacefully, some with cubs of their own, teaching them the way of life. Finally my head was clear of all thoughts and I opened my eyes, shocked to see Leah sitting across from me with a look I couldn't place.

"How the fuck?" I ask confused, I didn't hear her approach or even follow me.

"You were pretty much lost in your head Paul. I was the only one phased when you got here so I followed you from a distance and I was quite surprised even I could sneak up on you." she said smirking at me in pride while picking at her nails.

"Why are you even here Leah?" I hiss angrily before catching the pair of cut offs she threw at me. I stood up and put them on then sat back down again huffing, feeling slightly better with pants on but still annoyed.

"You're welcome, and anyway I wanted to get away from the fiasco at _Sam's" _she says Sam's name like it was the worst thing she ever tasted.

"What's happening at Sam's?" I ask concerned and slightly curious.

"Well after you imprinted on the leech lover and ran away, she kind of burst into tears asking what she did wrong and it just got worse when she heard your howl…" she said with so much fucking glee that I could barely hold back my growl.

"Anyway Jake went all mother hen on the girl because she just sort of went comatose right after you left." She said it like it was the most boring thing in the world, and I could feel my heart constrict at the thought of making my imprint upset.

"_What?" _I managed to choke out causing Leah to smirk more.

"Yeah, she went, well, non-responsive. You know, the way she was when _Sam _found her that night, I'd say dramatic much?" I choked as the images of her curled in a ball lying on the soaking ground filled my mind from what I saw that night, she was lifeless, only muttering at the fact the leech was gone. Back then I felt it was disgusting and I hated her more for the fact she was this bad over heart break. Now I could hardly breathe at the thought I have done that to her this time.

"Oh who cares any-way, right Paul?" Leah asks her voice so full of mirth and smugness it makes me want to hit her.

"Yeah who cares?" I mutter before walking back out into the cold. I collected some branches which littered the ground around the trees and walk back inside to create a fire. It took me a few tries to light but I finally got it and sighed as the heat softly washed over me, who cares? I care, that's who cares but no… NO! I don't care, my wolf does, not the man… but then, man is slowly starting to care.

We sit in silence until the sun set and the fire burnt out before I finally get sick of this and stand up. Completely ignoring the smirk on Leah's face as I walked out to the forest and stripped; phasing just as soon as my shorts were tied to my leg. I took off towards home, towards the fuckery and the mess with the leech lover.

_What I don't get is how come you didn't imprint then? _Leah thought, making me sigh.

_I had never looked the leech lover in the eyes before today… _I thought back, wincing slightly as I spoke ill of my imprint.

She was about to say something but I blocked her out completely focusing on the surroundings, not thinking about anything but running and getting home. When I found myself in the familiar forest of La Push, I knew instinctively she wasn't at her home. I also knew she was in pain so much emotional pain that it crippled me, sending me to the ground with a thump and a whine.

_God so much pain… _Leah whined from next to me as the connection made her feel what I was feeling.

_She feels like this every day… _I heard Jake grumble from near his house and I growled both in anger at the fact my imprint was with him and in sadness at the truth in his words.

_What is she doing? _I ask concerned.

_Just lying there, staring into space, she's been like this for 12 hours Paul… _Jake said before phasing out, I grunted and staggered to my feet before slowly moving towards Jakes house, begging my muscles to cooperate. Soon the Paul I knew was back, I was pissed-off and pushed through the pain, like damn will Paul ever let a leech lover hold that power over him.

When Jake's house came into view I phased quickly, pulling on my shorts before striding in the house, not caring as the door cracked and broke causing splinters to fly everywhere. Jake was up and shaking, ready to phase as I stormed towards the leech lover. Thunder boomed outside as the rain poured down, the sun now gone. It was as if Mother Nature had felt my mood. I gave Jake a harsh look, causing him to flinch back and stand there defenceless as I banged open his bedroom door.

The sight made me want to puke but growl in anger at the same time, Bella lay curled so tightly in a ball it made her seem weak, fragile and it pissed me off. I grabbed her roughly off the bed causing her to wake from her little stare off with the wall.

She struggles in my arms, screaming at me to let her go. I can feel the fear through our bond but I ignore it as I walk outside into the pouring rain and throw her into the mud. She gets up, sputtering water from her mouth and wiping the mud from her face.

"YOU JERK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" she screams at me her hands flailing around madly.

"To wake you up from the 'oh woe is me, the leech left me and I'm so devastated I don't give a fuck about the people around me' coma" I spat at her, throwing my hands up in the air. Her eyes widen as she takes in my shaking form and she takes step back.

"You don't know anything about me…" she whispers angrily and somewhat upset.

"That's a load of shit, I know a lot about you. You forget I share a head with Jake. But I don't need him to know you're a selfish bitch." I spat at her mockingly.

"I'm not selfish!" she said retorts stubbornly and I huff as I glare down at her.

"Oh you're not, are you? Oh well, sorry for thinking that you ignoring your father, breaking his heart and, oh, using Jake for your own needs, pulling his heart like a puppet master. I've seen you flirt with him to get information and now you're hurting him because you love the monster that made us big giant ghastly monsters, causing us to be stuck in this hell hole! If that's not selfish then I don't know what is!" I roar at her and she flinches, tears falling down her cheeks. My heart clenches at the sight of my imprint in pain, but she needs to hear this.

"Why are you telling me this!" she sobs out.

"BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!" I yell in frustration. How the fates could ever find this girl to be my mate I'll never know? She was nothing like me; in fact we were exact opposites.

"I'm sick of you pawning over the leech! Look at you Bella! In fact, have you really looked at yourself? You were skin and bone when they left, do you know what that is like to see? It hurt everyone who cared about you!" I say angrily and before I hurt her more by phasing I start to pace, my hands shaking slightly with the need to phase.

"WHY DO YOU CARE? You never liked me, why do you care now? YOU HATE ME!" she screams as she storms over to me and starts pounding her little fists on my chest.

"Because Bella." I yell, her name falling from my lips like a lovers whisper.

"WHY!" she screams again. I growl and grab her forcefully, causing her to stop screaming and look at me. Her eyes, so full of sadness, confusion, pain and anger, capture mine and all anger in me fades as this beauty calms my wolf.

"Because I imprinted on you… You're my mate." I whisper softly, my hand caressing her cheek. She gasps and I knew that even though the man in me hated her right now, the wolf loved her. It would show the man how to love her. And me; the man can't seem to care about anything other than learning to love her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd like to thank widdlewombat for Beta'ing this for me :)**


End file.
